Memories of 1827
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: A collection of anything relating to 1827. Will include any shorties and one-shots. Even if I continue a one-shot, it won't turn into an actual story.
1. Collection 1

Okay I know that I haven't updated in a looooong time, but I left this unfinished so… I decided to complete it. Let me know if I should continue or not!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

-x-x-

It was a warm and sunny day in Namimori. For once, Sawada Tsunayoshi believed that today was _his _day, the day he would rid himself of his nickname "No-Good Tsuna."

"H-Hibari-san, what are we doing up here?" Tsuna barely stuttered out. He was afraid, very afraid. Why? Well who wouldn't be afraid if you were called to the school's rooftop by none other than the Disciplinary Committee's President? He was someone that even the Principal feared.

"Shut up." Hibari ordered with a scowl. His hold of Tsuna's wrist weakened, allowing the frightened little boy to sigh in relief. Hibari's grip was too strong for him to handle.

Tsuna frowned. This all started when the intercom turned on during class and told him to report to the Principal's office. Everyone around him had immediately started to tease him. Although Tsuna isn't a bad person, his clumsiness got him into a lot of trouble. Although he never was called to the Principal's office before, he must have done something worse compared to scoring complete zeros on all of his tests.

He had left the room, feeling as gloomy as usual, added to being frightened by the intercom. He doesn't remember doing anything out of the usual things he does every day. When he turned into the hall leading to the Principal's office, a hand shot out from the Disciplinary Committee's room. The hand belonged to Hibari Kyoya; a person that Tsuna would never want to come across. Although the two practically lived in two different worlds, he was always crossing paths with him.

Hibari held Tsuna from the cloth at the back of his neck. Pretty much like holding a rabbit from its ears. Tsuna had frozen immediately. "Hello Herbivore," the stoic demon whispered into his ear, making him shiver from how close he was. Everything after that was hazy. For some reasons all he remembered was a red haze shrouding his vision. Maybe he had caught a fever.

Now here he was, being led to the rooftop by the very person he feared. Tsuna realized he wasn't in a good position at the moment. Once the two reached the roof, Hibari led him around the storage room to a ladder that was connected to the roof of the room. Hibari slowly let go of Tsuna's wrist with a scowl present on his face. He glared at the shorter boy. "Climb."

"Eek." Tsuna paled and did as he was told. If he were to disobey Hibari, he would definitely find himself hanging off the side of the building. As he held onto the ladder, he had to keep on telling himself not to look down. If he did, he would probably find himself falling off the ladder. Sadly, Tsuna was afraid of heights, but that was the least of his problems. He had a feeling that if he were to look down, he would end up feeling Hibari's wrath. For once, Tsuna ignored the voice screaming in his head and decided to take a peak. He quickly looked over his shoulder and glanced at the black haired boy below him.

When Hibari made eye contact with him, Tsuna immediately felt electricity course through him, but Hibari looked away and so the feeling quickly disappeared. Tsuna was too busy with wondering about it to notice that Hibari currently had a blush on his cheeks. Tsuna didn't understand why he felt the way he did, but he liked the feeling. Although it was a shock, it left him feeling warm inside.

"Keep on moving or else I will bite you to death." Hibari's cold exterior returned. Tsuna felt his fear return and once again climbed up the ladder.

After a couple more seconds, the two of them were on the roof of the storage room. He could see for miles. Maybe tall places weren't as bad as he thought. "It's beautiful." He found himself smiling as he gazed at the sky above him, there wasn't a cloud in sight.

Hibari, who was remaining silent, stared at the younger boy with eyes clouded, no one would be able to tell what he was thinking. If anything, they never wanted to know in the first place. Everyone, except for Tsuna, that is. Tsuna probably doesn't remember the time when the two of them first met. Though, there was no way Hibari was going to swallow his pride and wait for him to recall their younger days. So of course, he was going to use force, the Hibari way.

Hibari sat on the ground, his legs unbent and called out for him. "Tsunayoshi."

"Y-Yes?" Tsuna was so engrossed in his thoughts, that he had forgoten about the reason why he was there in the first place.

"Come here." He ordered.

"Y-Yes sir." The boy practically jumped to where Hibari was, kneeling in front of him, waiting for his next command.

"Lay down." He commanded.

"Y-Yes si-"Tsuna was just about to lay down, but he realized the meaning behind it. With the way Hibari was sitting, it was like he wanted him to lie down on his lap, which wouldn't make sense at all. "U-Um…where do you want me to lie down?"

"Hn?" Hibari's head was inclined towards his lower half.

Tsuna's face immediately burned crimson, but from the black aura emitting from the other, he had no choice. So reluctantly, he complied. He awkwardly lied down, away from Hibari's face. He didn't want to see the expression. He must have been amused.

Hibari however, was also looking elsewhere. His cheeks were actually a shade deeper than the other's. He had expected for Tsuna to run away or something. He was actually ready for the rejection so it was an unexpected decision. Of course he was happy on the inside, though he wasn't going to let him know.

For a couple of minutes, the two of them did not utter a sound. Their minds were going crazy. The two of them felt all different types of emotions. Of course, none of them were negative. Soon, Tsuna fell asleep. There was a slight breeze, so he wasn't burning from the sun's clear rays. However, he did feel as though the temperature became cooler. "_Maybe there's a cloud or two in the sky right now…"_ Is what he thought. He was a little curious, so he peeped just like before. His face returned to resembling a tomato in the process. It turned out that Hibari was leaning forward, using his wider figure to shade Tsuna's body from the sunlight. His expression was hilarious, appearing to be conflicted.

Hibari's emotions were currently in chaos. He wasn't sure what to do with himself. He was supposed to make him remember, but here he was, watching him sleep like a stalker. He wanted to brush the hair from his face, but he didn't want to wake him up. He also wanted to kiss him on the lips, but there's no way Tsuna wouldn't feel that. He was glad that Tsuna's face was facing the horizon; he wouldn't be able to control himself.

Tsuna was shocked. Why was the most feared guy in Namimori shielding him? Why was he letting (forcing) him to use his lap as a pillow? He didn't understand anything.

Hibari chuckled a bit as he saw Tsuna fidget a little, _"He must be having a good dream."_

Tsuna turned slightly in his direction. "_Did _the_ Hibari just chuckle? And not from causing someone to run away from his wrath?"_

Sadly, Tsuna didn't realize that he moved _too_ much into his direction, making Hibari's conflicting emotions return. For once in his life, Hibari gave up with his reasoning. "Why must you do these things to me…and you don't even realize it."

"_Wha-" _Tsuna opened his eyes to see that Hibari Kyoya was inching closer to his face, with his eyes closed shut. For once in his life, Tsuna did not panic. Instead, he did nothing at all. He had time to stop the other from doing it, but for some odd reason that he did not know of…let it happen. Tsuna's breath hitched in his throat as he closed his eyes for what was to come, a slight blush on his cheeks.

-x-x-

Dun dun dun! What will happen next? Or if there even will be a next?! Please review!


	2. A Rainy Day

**HAH: Sorry but this isn't a continuation of the Collection #1, but I got bored and came up with another idea in the meantime.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-x-x-**

**A Rainy Day**

"Achoo!" Tsuna sneezed loudly during class. The teacher was reading an English book and waited until Tsuna was finished. He wiped the snot from his nose, sniffing quietly. "Sorry…" The teacher nodded and continued to read the book while the others followed along silently.

"Tsuna-kun?" One of his female classmates that sat near him looked at him with concern. "Are you alright? That's the third time you sneezed in this class…"

He blushed in response. This girl was someone that he had a crush on, though she didn't know that. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm more worried about someone else though…Most of the time I sneeze when it starts to rain."

The girl tilted her head. "Rain…?" She paused, thinking. "I don't remember the weather forecast mentioning anything." She mumbled.

Tsuna nodded. "I'm sure it's just someone talking about me from my back. Don't worry about it." He smiled, scratching the back of his head. "Achoo!" Once again, Tsuna sneezed and had to apologize for interrupting everyone. Today was going to be a long day.

**-x-x-**

The day ended slowly. When the final bell rang, Tsuna was glad that he would be able to go home since it was a Friday. He quickly got everything ready and just as he was about to leave the school, he realized that it was pouring. Not just any pouring though. It was raining cats and dogs, to the point where a tree branch might snap off of the closest tree and slap you in the face.

Sadly, Tsuna was unprepared and hadn't brought an umbrella. He was going to get scolded for going home in the rain with no protection…what was he supposed to do?

"Um…Tsuna-kun?" His classmate from earlier called out to him from behind, a small blush on her cheeks. He turned around in response and watched as the girl before him fidgeted. "I-If you like…we could" The girl was cut off when she noticed that Tsuna had disappeared. She looked frantically, but there was nothing she could do. With nothing to do, she just walked home, feeling rejected.

-x-x-

Tsuna's eyes had widened when someone pulled him to the side of the building. The mysterious person covered his mouth, since he was likely to scream in surprise.

"Shh." The person's voice was familiar and Tsuna quickly relaxed into this person's hold.

"Hibari…" Tsuna whispered when the girl was out of sight. "I don't see why you had to do that. That was rude you know." He lightly scolded the taller male.

"She should know better than to try to touch what's mine." Hibari scowled. "I'll make sure that there isn't a next time."

Tsuna shook his head, a small smile on his lips. Yes that was the girl that he _had_ a crush on; before the Hibari Kyoya confessed that he liked "No-good Tsuna" in front of everyone on a rainy day just like today.

Now that he thought about it, the situation was similar. Once again, Hibari came to his rescue with a small black umbrella in his hand and a slight blush on his cheeks. He couldn't help but to laugh at the memory.

"What's so funny? I'm serious you know." Hibari glared at him, leaning forward to show that _he _was the dominant one in the relationship.

"Nothing…" Tsuna blushed, but was interrupted by another sneeze. He was about to wipe his snot with his sleeve when Hibari glared at him.

"Hold still." Hibari commanded as he shuffled though his pockets.

"Wha-?" Tsuna was cut off when Hibari wiped his nose with his favorite handkerchief.

"Blow." Hibari stared at him with serious eyes.

Tsuna blushed from his words, but did as he was told.

"Better?" Hibari smiled down at him, his black hair slightly damped from the rain. It was then that Tsuna realized that even though they were on the side of the building, he wasn't feeling wet at all. That was because Hibari was shielding him from the rain. Tsuna blushed as the realization dawned on him.

"L-Let's go home." Tsuna blushed and took the umbrella from his hand. He didn't want him to catch a cold. "Get underneath." He tried to order him with a serious voice, but Hibari only found it amusing.

Hibari chuckled slightly. "Yes sir."

As the two of them walked home together, the only thing on their mind was the other. If only everyday could be as peaceful as a rainy day.

**-x-x-**

"Pffft." Hibari tried to control his laughter as Tsuna blushed.

He hadn't realized the meaning behind his command. "…S-Shut up."

Well let's just say that the two of them walked home with red faces, one from laughing and the other from embarrassment.

**-x-x-**

Please review. :D


	3. Collection 2

**HAH: This is a continuation of the first chapter of my collection: "Memories of 1827" and will be finished within this chapter so please look forward to it~! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-x-x-**

**Last Time:**

_Sadly, Tsuna didn't realize that he moved__too__much into his direction, making Hibari's conflicting emotions return. For once in his life, Hibari gave up with his reasoning. "Why must you do these things to me…and you don't even realize it."_

_"__Wha-"__Tsuna opened his eyes to see that Hibari Kyoya was inching closer to his face, with his eyes closed shut. For once in his life, Tsuna did not panic. Instead, he did nothing at all. He had time to stop the other from doing it, but for some odd reason that he did not know of…let it happen. Tsuna's breath hitched in his throat as he closed his eyes for what was to come, a slight blush on his cheeks._

**-x-x-**

Finally, Tsuna was prepared for what was to come; a knowing tune began to play when Hibari was just about a few inches away from his face.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no," Hibari's cell phone began to ring, the infamous Namimori Middle School Anthem.

_Oh god, why did it have to interrupt us at such an important part?!_ Tsuna quietly thought in his head as he still pretended to be asleep. Why was he so bothered by it…? Then he realized what it was that the two of them were going to do. He remembered that Hibari was just about to kiss him. If anything, he should be grateful! So why wasn't he?

"Dai naku shou naku name ga ii," As Tsuna was arguing with his mind, the anthem continued to play, waiting to be answered. Hibari scowled and scratched his head. _Damn, it was getting to a good part too…he'll probably wake up after this, now my chance is ruined._ Being the "good" student that he is, he reluctantly answered his phone, especially since it was more than likely the principal of the school.

"Hello?" He asked the person on the phone. After listening for a couple of seconds to the voice on the line, he nodded. "I understand." He said before he hung up.

Tsuna's ears twitched, it sounded as though the music had stopped and he spoke to the person who called. He opened his eyes slightly to see Hibari looking towards the horizon, his phone still in his hand. _He has pretty gray eyes…W-Wait what am I thinking? _Tsuna blushed at that thought, forgetting that Hibari was now in front of him, able to witness all the different emotions showing on his supposed "sleeping" face.

Hibari couldn't hold it in any longer. _Why must he always do these things to me?_ Hibari stared at Tsuna, his mind only focused on one thing, but as time passed by, he finally gave up. For once in his life, the Hibari Kyoya…giggled.

"Wha-." Tsuna got up from his missionary position on the floor. _Was the cat out of the bag?_ "Why are you suddenly laughing?" He blushed despite himself.

"Well…" Hibari coughed, regaining his composer. "Your…sleeping expression was hilarious." _And cute._

"A-Ah." Tsuna looked down at his hands, having moved to a kneeling position in front of Hibari. "U-Um…" He started, but when he looked up, Hibari was already standing, shoving his phone into his butt pocket. Tsuna had to try his hardest to not think about how nice it looked. "H-Hibari?" He tilted his head, wondering who it was that called him.

Hibari didn't turn around, even though he desperately just wanted to stay by his side, even if it was just for a moment longer. "…I'm sorry." Quietly like a ghost, he walked towards the ladder and left the school roof, heading towards his destination…leaving Tsuna behind, lost in his own thoughts.

**-x-x-**

It was a slow process for Tsuna to finally leave the rooftop. Before he knew it, his class was over. For some reason, the image of Hibari walking away from him was stuck in his mind. It was an unsettling feeling, almost as if it wasn't the first time it had happened. When he replayed the scene again in his head, he felt uncomfortable and…lost.

"Boss!" Gokudera ran up to Tsuna whom was slowly walking through the corridor. Gokudera had left class the exact second the bell rang for recess. "Where have you been? I heard that you we're at the Principal's office, but you weren't there when I checked."

"Huh? Oh uh…Sorry…What did you say?" Tsuna whispered, not paying attention at all to what his best friend.

Down the hall, a couple of students were leaning against the wall near the Principal's Office. They saw Hibari leave from the room. "Shh! It's Hibari-san; make sure to not look into his eyes!" They all practically hugged the wall, trying to stay out of his way as much as possible; he was a person no one wanted to mess with.

Once again, the image of Hibari walking in the opposite direction from him- it was bothering him! Suddenly, an image of a small Hibari flashed in his mind, a small Hibari being taken away from a small Tsuna. When Tsuna thought of this this, he realized that he needed to follow him.

He fumbled with his things. "Sorry Gokudera! I-I'll talk to you later! Bye!" Before Gokudera could even blink, Tsuna was nowhere in sight.

"Huh…He doesn't remember about the assembly? Oh well." Gokudera whistled as he walked towards the same destination as all the other students once the bell rings.

**-x-x-**

_Why?_ As Tsuna ran through the hallway, the scenes from his past were like a movie that he knows he's seen, but still felt somewhat new. _Why did he keep quiet all this time?_

**Flashback:**

_At the age of 5, Tsuna was a small child, even smaller than others his own age. He was weak and a cry baby, but was positive no matter what happened._

_One day, Tsuna had been bullied for not being able to run as fast as the other children. This time, he was more depressed than usual and decided to play at the nearby park which had a forest surrounding it._

_As he played by himself like he usually did, he felt like playing on the swing, even though there was no one there to push him higher._

_All of a sudden, a ball rolled to him, landing near his feet, but there wasn't anyone there._

"_H-Hello?" Being brave, Tsuna called out to the owner of the ball. "Y-You dropped this." He whispered quietly, the ball firmly being held by his small hands._

"_T-Thanks." Tsuna snapped his head up when he heard another voice, right beside him. It was another child that looked to be the same age as he was. He had pale skin, glossy black hair and sharp gray eyes._

"_E-Eek!" Tsuna reacted the way he usually does when something surprises him out of the blue. He needed a couple of seconds to slow down his beating heart. "S-Sorry, you just surprised me." He exhaled then allowed a huge smile to brighten his face. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." He held out his hand, though it was shaking quite a bit since he was a little shy._

_The other boy blushed as he shook Tsuna's hand. "I'm Hibari K-Kyoya. N-Nice to meet y-you Tsunayoshi-kun." The little boy smiled, making Tsuna blush in response. The two giggled at the other and became the best of friends immediately._

_That day, the two of them learned about practically everything about the other. They found out that Hibari was older by a year and that he had just recently moved to Namimori from another city. Although Hibari was a little quiet, he had a huge sense of responsibility for his actions, even going as far as to vow to protect Tsuna no matter what happens to them in the future._

_Sadly, Hibari's parents were of the strict type. It turned out that Hibari wasn't supposed to have gone to go out due to him being allergic to the Cherry Blossom Trees, so they took him home right away._

"_T-Tsunayoshi!" Hibari wailed as his father forcefully tried to pull him into their car, but Hibari wasn't one to give up easily._

"_Hibari!" Tsuna yelled after him. He tried to run, but because of his poor skills, wasn't able to run fast enough and eventually had fallen into the dirt."H-Hibari, hiccup." Tsuna wailed as he tried to wipe his face with dirt stained palms._

_Trying to break free, Hibari bit into his father's arm, causing him to let out a loud, "Ow!" As fast as he could, Hibari ran back to Tsuna's side and wrapped his arms around him in a longing embrace. "I'm sorry Tsunayoshi-kun, but I don't think I can play with you."_

"_B-But…" Tsuna gasped out, his nostrils dripping with snot, a puddle forming in front of him. Before he could say anything else, Hibari was once again taken before his eyes. This time, his father made sure to hold him securely._

"_Tsunayoshi!" Hibari kicked and flailed his limbs, but there was no resistance. "I-I promise that I'll see you again!"_

"_Hibari!" Tsuna once again got up with all of the strength his little body could muster and ran towards the car. Before he could even make it half way, Hibari was already shoved inside with his father tightly holding on._

"_Tsunayoshi-kun!" Hibari rolled down the window, poking his head out to see him, his face wet from his tears. "Call me Kyoya the next time we meet okay?!" The driver turned the engine on, and pressed on the gas pedal, speeding away._

"_U-Un." Tsuna nodded, his tears falling nonstop as he watched Hibari quickly disappeared from his sight._

**-x-x-**

_Why did I never notice? _Tsuna cursed himself for having forgotten such an important memory. He had grown into even more of a whimp than he used to be and even gained a new nickname, "No good Tsuna." He recalled the day he enrolled into Namimori Middle and first saw Hibari. It was the first day of school and the Disciplinary Committee had been checking the unifroms of the students passing by. Although he hadn't done anything weird to his uniform, he found himself being called out by their leader. He had heard rumors of Hibari from other students, but he just reminded himself to not cause trouble to such a scary person. He didn't think that the reason behind his actions…was to see if he remembered… How foolish he was. No wonder Hibari had gotten pissed and used his tonfas on him with no delay.

As he ran, Tsuna paid no attention to his surroundings, his mind set on only one thing. Finally, Hibari had stopped walking and was standing quietly. Tsuna took this chance to tell him how he truly feels. "Kyoya!"

Hearing his name being called, Hibari turned towards Tsuna, not expecting to see him midair with his arms opened wide. Also he had no time to react, but there was one thing that crossed his mind. "You…said my name." Laying on the hard wood floor, Hibari kept on replaying Tsuna's voice, hoping that he hadn't heard wrong.

Tsuna blushed as he sat on top of him, tears already falling from his brown eyes. "I-Idiot!" He punched Hibari's chest lightly. "Why did you keep a secret from me?" He cried.

"…" Hibari scratched his head. "I…didn't want you to see the way I've become since then. I've…changed."

"You know I wouldn't care about that, Idiot! Tsuna then did what he had wanted to do since he left the roof…he kissed the Hibari Kyoya on the lips.

Surprise filled the room and then it exploded with applause and whistles. It turned out that Hibari was about to give a speech in front of the student body inside the auditorium.

Tsuna was too shocked, he couldn't utter a sound. He sat there on top of Hibari, frozen.

"Well I can see that you're pretty inpatient, ne Tsunayoshi-kun?" Hibari teased quietly in a deep voice that sounded similar to rich dark chocolate, bitter and yet oh so sweet. He took the opportunity to kiss the already embarrassed Tsuna, on the cheek. This caused the auditorium to boom with loud screams from the females.

Poor Tsuna…his "Prince in Amor" had turned into a "Seductive Demon" though that didn't matter to him since he loved Hibari Kyoya no matter what. Sadly, he fainted in the end; it was too much for him.

**-x-x-****  
**

**Please review!**


	4. The March Hare

**Title: The March Hare**

**Main Characters: Hibari & Tsuna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-x-x- **

"_Beep. Beep. Beep._"

"Ugh, what is that noise…?"

"_Beep. Beep. Beep._ "

"Wait…huh?"

"_Beep. Beep. Beep."_

"Alright I get it. I'm up. I'm up." The time was 7 PM on a breezy March evening and Sawada Tsunayoshi had slept for only a couple of hours after crashing the moment he had returned home. Why had he only slept for a while? Well that would be because his group of "friends" had decided to throw a congratulations party on earning his first ever report card that had no red marks what so ever.

Sadly, Tsuna had no idea of what to expect once he gets to his destination. Hell, he had never even been to the address before. Not only that, but he also had no idea on who would be there. If anything, he would prefer not to attend the get-together at all. He would rather stay in his room, where it's nice, quiet, and he didn't have to worry about getting into dangerous situations.

Of course in the end, things didn't turn out the way he wanted. Before he could even get dressed properly, Tsuna was shoved into a huge brown bag and was carried off to god knows where. Even though he knew who the kidnapper was, he was scared none the less.

"Puah!" Tsuna gasped for breath when the bag was finally opened. "I could've died!" He whined.

"If that could have killed you, then I'm surprised that you're still alive." The kidnapper, Reborn, smacked him on the side of his head. "Anyway, we're here."

"Huh?" When Tsuna turned around, there was a huge Japanese style house in front of him. "Where are we?!" He jumped up, in case he would need to flee. For some reason the house gave him the chills and he knew something bad was going to happen the moment he goes inside.

Before Tsuna could run away, Reborn was already walking inside, taking him along.

**-x-x-**

"Tsuna! Congratulations on not failing!" Once inside, all of his close friends were there to greet him. For "No Good Tsuna" to not fail, it was simply a miracle.

Tsuna blushed, not realizing that so many people would be attending, but he still wondered who owned the house.

"Hey Tsuna, aren't you going to visit _that_ person?" One of Tsuna's friends, Yamamoto asked as he slung his arm around his shoulder, showing that the two of them are really close.

"Eh? Oh yeah…Do you know where he is?" Tsuna asked. How could he have forgotten about someone so important?

"Well before that," Yamamoto decided to let go of him, he didn't want to get into a mess.

"Tsuna-kun!" Another on of Tsuna's friends walked up to him with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh Haru, I didn't know that you would be joining us." Tsuna smiled, though was caught off guard and almost lost his balance when she jumped into his arms.

"It's been so long!" Haru smiled as she embraced the boy that she once had a crush on. "Oh and what are you wearing? You're keeping him waiting!"

"Huh?" Tsuna wondered what she meant by that, but he was soon pushed into a dark room.

Haru squealed happily, however in Tsuna's ears it sounded more like an evil cackle. "Oh Tsuna-kun, you're going to look absolutely adorable when I'm finished with you." Her eyes twinkled mysteriously even though there wasn't a light in that room at all.

"…What?" Once again Tsuna was scared…and so the screaming began.

**-x-x-**

"Knock knock."

Hibari glared at the screen, able to see the figure of a person on the other side. It was the one thing he disliked about living in a traditional home, there wasn't as much privacy. He cleared his throat after the person paused, waiting for an answer. "You may come in."

Luckily for Hibari, it was Tsuna that poked his head inside the room. "Oh it's you Hibari." Tsuna had been a little wary to find out who the person on the other side was, but now he was quite grateful. Ever since Reborn had arranged for Hibari to tutor him in his studies, the two of them have been close. If it wasn't for Hibari, Tsuna would have definitely failed once again.

Hibari stared at Tsuna, his eyes showing no emotion, but after a couple of seconds, his face was already a bright red. "Tsuna…W-What are you wearing?" Hibari coughed slightly, trying to hide his blushing face.

"Eh…?" Tsuna looked down at his outfit and his face became even brighter than Hibari's. The relief of seeing Hibari made him forget that he was wearing something embarrassing. Instead of the usual "Bunny outfit", Haru had forced Tsuna into a "Hare costume." Although the two are related, the Hare is normally a brownish gray with a white belly and have large ears and feet compared to a Rabbit.

As Tsuna tried to explain, though failing in the process, Hibari remained quiet. Although it seemed as though he was calm and collected, inside his head he was thanking Tsuna's "friend" for putting him in it. He would have to remember to be kinder to her from now on.

"H-Hibari?" Tsuna realized that he had not moved since then and became concerned. "A-Are you alright?" He moved closer to Hibari, not aware of how dangerous that move would be. Within seconds, Tsuna found himself lying on top of the bed with Hibari hovering above him. His infamous scowl replaced with an uncommon smirk that would cause any female within a 10 meter radius to faint.

"Oomph." Hibari covered Tsuna's mouth with a quiet "Shh." Hibari grinned, looking Tsuna up and down with the eyes of a predator waiting to sink its teeth into its prey. "Sorry Tsuna, but it's been a while since I've bit you to death."

Tsuna's blush burned brighter, he knew it was a good idea to sleep before coming to the party. Now he was sure that he wouldn't get any sleep tonight. He was going to be hurting in the morning, not that he minded.

**-x-x-**

**I try my hardest not to be too perverted before I end up getting reported if one day I'm not contained. ;D Please review. I wanted to write something in celebration of March.**


End file.
